


Victory is Sweet

by kayfabebabe



Category: Global Force Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Backstage, F/F, Kissing, Set immediately after Slammiversary XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayfabebabe/pseuds/kayfabebabe
Summary: The adrenaline was running high through Sienna’s veins and bringing Karen down a few notches only heightened the feeling, making her feel like a real champion taking her prize.





	Victory is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at the GFW Fandom, because the tension between Sienna and Karen during the shows is really making me come up with some reasons as to why Sienna seems so determined to make Karen respect her.

“Oh, Mrs. Jarrett,” Karen heard a familiar voice practically singing her name from behind, each word punctuated clearly as Karen was making her way down the hallway to the temporary office she had at their venue tonight. She gritted her teeth and she sucked in a breath to compose herself before she slowly turned to face the women herself. Sienna stood there, the unified knockout’s belts resting on both shoulders and a smirk across her face. “I was almost kinda sad when I wasn’t greeted by you or _Mr. Jarrett_ weren’t there to greet me at the curtain after such an amazing win,” she started, the smirk never leaving her face.

Karen resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing what Sienna was searching for. “You know for someone that you hate, you seem to care quite a bit about my praise,” she said, watching something flicker in the younger girl’s eyes for a small second before she composed it, her eyes turning to ice. Sienna clenched her jaw and one hand came to caress the shiny metal of the GFW belt, looking at it for a moment, before looking back up at Karen. “I came to demand my respect. You never believed in me- and after all this time, I finally proved you wrong. I proved that I am worthy to become a champion in your promotion and Impact,” she said, a fire blazing in her eyes as she spoke. “You know where I’ve come from and you know I worked harder than any of your little followers ever do, _Mrs. Jarrett_ ,” she finished, voice full of fire and determination

The older woman couldn’t admit to why she was so set on wiping the smirk off of the younger girl’s face. “Sienna, Sienna, you’re never going to give it up, are you? You seem to focus so much on getting my attention, I’m surprised that you even managed to beat Rosemary this second time around,” she said, giving her a once-over. She could see the light sheen of sweat covering her, still fresh out of the match in her ring gear. Any person would be stupid to deny that Sienna was an amazing wrestler, being the first to win the unified championship and she was gorgeous. And Sienna knew it too.

Sienna clenched her jaw, eyes set on Karen, barely blinking. She then noted the way Karen was watching her as she took a step closer. “If anything, it motivates me,” she finally spoke after a long moment. She moved in closer until their face were mere inches apart. “Because there’s nothing better than wiping that little smirk off your pretty face,” she drawled, voice dropping, her eyes straying down to her lips purposely before looking back into her eyes. Karen was silent, knowing if she spoke, her voice would surely betray her. “Oh, what’s wrong Mrs. Jarrett?” Sienna cooed as she bought one hand up to tuck one of her perfect curls behind her ear, just to further push the limits. She knew what she was doing whenever she spoke the two words, seeing the way Karen always had to stop and clench her jaw as if to compose herself.

Karen opened her mouth to speak. But before she could, Sienna was pressing her against the closest wall, her hands resting on either side of her head as she leaned in and kissed the woman. And that was enough to shut her up. The kiss was heated with frustration and aggression on Sienna’s part. The adrenaline was running high through Sienna’s veins and bringing Karen down a few notches heightened it, making her feel like a real champion taking her prize. She eventually pulled back, panting slightly, a smirk spreading across her face. “I’ll see you at the next taping, Mrs. Jarrett,” she hummed, before she turned and strutted off to the locker room, feeling victorious in more ways than one.


End file.
